readordiefandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Contents
Welcome to the Read or Die Wiki Help Page Ah! I'm lost and I have no idea what to do. Well, what are you trying to do? I looking for an article on _______. Use the search box on the left of the page to find what you are looking for. If there isn't an article with that exact name, closely related articles should show up. There just isn't a page on _______ You can make a page on whatever subject you want. To do this, you do a search for the title of the article. where you see the text "No page with this exact title exist", click on the red link and that will take you to the edit page for that article. Once you are at the edit page, you can start writing the article. No, No, No! The information in this article is just wrong. Change it! The best thing about wiki's is that anyone can edit and improve articles. If you are going to be doing a lot of work, please create an account and log in. If you do a lot of work and help improve this wiki, you can be granted administrator status. What is administrator status? Administrators are basically the Agents of the Read or Die Wiki. Administrators can lock pages so no one else can edit them and can edit important pages of the wiki, such as the main page. It's pretty cool. I want get started right away. OK, slow down their chibi-ko. There are some things you should learn if you want to make a lot of changes to the wiki. Like what? Well, lets say you want to add a picture to an article. First you would upload the picture using the "Upload File" link in the toolbox panel on the left of the webpage. Once you have followed the instructions and uploaded the picture, you can place the picture in the article using the code: . Replace "ImageName.jpg" with the name of the image you uploaded and replace "Place Caption Here" with the caption. You can use links, bold and italics in the caption as well. How so I make bold text? If you wanted to make the word "This" bold, what you would do is add three apostrophe's on either side of the word or phrase, like '''This. It's just that easy''' How do I add a reference/endnote? To add a reference or endnote to a page, you have to do a couple of steps. First you post the code ''' where you want to have the endnote link from. Replace "xyz" with some original (i.e. it isn't used for any other reference in the page) word. At the bottem of the page, post the code Reference '''. Replace "xyz" with the same word you used for the other code and replace "Reference" with the text that you would like to appear as the endnote. That's it! There is so much I want to know. Well, I'm tired now so I'll add more later. Or, if you think you have learned how to do something I haven't covered in this Help File, you can add it. I can? Yeah, just make sure it looks good. Preferably, better than this thing. Aww, that's easy. Yeah, yeah. I know. Sob!